A Little Something
by geebeegee
Summary: A random list of stories that happen. There is no actual storyline. Its like episodes that aren't in order or something :D okay idk how to explain. Just read! ;D reviews much appreciated. Thank you!


**CHAPTER ONE- ****Movie Night**

"Helloooooo?" a familiar voice called.

"Hey Chase!" Zoey neatened up her hair. In front of Chase she felt there was a need to look better. Were all girls like this? Or was she the only one..?

"Zoooey, would you hurry up a bit? The gang's waiting for you, you know?"

The door opened. Zoey peeked out.

Putting on her key-necklace and backpack held firmly in her hands, she locked the room.

"Well. THAT didn't take you long, eh?" Chase mentioned sarcastically and laughed.

_Ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom._

Her heart started beating faster and faster with each passing second.

_What were these feelings inside of me? _

_Maybe __it's__ just me. Yeah, maybe._

"Oh please, it's natural for girls to take a long time! We have to put on our makeup.. Tidy up our hair.. And-"

"- Oh okay Zoey. I get your point, really. Let's hurry up, alright?"

_Should I tell her? Nah, I doubt so. She would most probably freak out, and THEN ignore me. All girls are like that. Sigh. Why does it have to be so hard?_

Zoey stopped.

"Hey Chase?"

"Yeah?"

She felt warm, and was getting warmer and warmer. Why did she feel this way? Was she sure of her own feelings?

----------------

Zoey and Chase had been like, best friends since she came into PCA. Starting from scratch with no one she knew but her little brother, Zoey had no one to help her around the campus which she was new to.

_Thank goodness I met Chase._

She was like the tiger which was just released from the zoo. In a new land, she knew nothing.

But she knew, sooner or later, she would adapt. And making friends was the first step she needed to do to survive in this 'new land'.

She then got to know her roommates, whom were also new to this used-to-be-all-boys academy.

Then there were her classmates, and even teachers.

But above all, she knew that Chase was special. She felt it in her heart, but in what way he was, she was not sure of.

There wasn't a reason for that, and she was sure of it. What was the point of asking herself the many little why's, when she had no answer?

It just happens, and it happens naturally.

They had spent days together, chatting the night away, talking about homework, playing games, catching movies on campus, even talking about the opposite sex: who was cute and who wasn't. Falling in and out of love was natural and both were confidents to the other.

Thing was, Zoey was only afraid of confiding this one little thing to Chase…

----------------

Chase knew everything about Zoey, or at least, he thought he did.

Nothing stood between their friendship. It was special, it was to-last.

Since the day he first met her, he felt that she was the one. But to what extent? Maybe when they parted ways and all, he would just forget her.

Maybe, maybe she wasn't.

Every time he looked at her, he felt warm. It was this thing-ly feeling that made him realize that she was the one he wanted.

_Would she be happy with me? No, no. Chase, she doesn't even like you.._

Her eyes were amazingly charming. He felt he could share every little secret with her, every little detail. She was the one he trusted, the one he cared for. There was no one else like her, he was sure of it.

VERY sure.

Suddenly having girls in campus was a new thing.

Seeing Zoey was something that came as more of a shock. Who knew? If he hadn't met her, he might not have had so many enjoyable times in the campus, laughing even while studying.

Among the many girls that came to PCA, why her?

_Chase, why her?_

The image of her remained stunning in his mind.

I.. I… no, Chase, you know what would happen.

----------------

"Zoey?"

She snapped out of the daze he caught her in.

It was meaningless telling him now, she was sure of it. Teenage relationships never did last.

Or do they?

"Yeah Chase?"

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" he blinked and gave her his usual blur look.

_Should I?_

She paused a long pause.

Pondering the thought for a while now, Zoey knew the pros and cons in this little game…

"I.. uhh…"

**This little game of LOVE.**

"Haha. Nothing, really. Let's go Chase."

These words were left for another day.

For now, the gang was waiting for them for their usual Friday night movie-on-campus.

-END-


End file.
